


Back in Arkham

by PDexter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: Ed ended up figuring out Oswald killed Isabella and Ed and Oswald got in a very violent fight which ended with them trying to murder each other. This little issue had caused Oswald to lose his position as the Mayor, and Ed no longer the Chief of staff and they both ended up in Arkham. This forced them to deal with each other and there was still a lot of friction. Not sure if I will continue these, I just keep making new stories.





	

Oswald was bleeding from his lip and had stab wounds that were just repaired and covered in bruises and scars. Ed was bleeding above his eye and had to have surgery because Oswald had stabbed him repeatedly with a broken bottle in the chest and stomach and had wrapped all over his chest. Two guards come in, one is holding Oswald by the arm, and Ed by the arm and push them into the gated room and go out closing the door. "Great, I stuck in this hell again," Oswald says angrily as he sits down at the table. Ed sits on the other end of the table and sighs and sits down "This is all your fualt Oswald" Ed says. A bald tall man comes up to Ed and smiles. Ed looks up "Oh, hi Helzinger" Ed says. "Hi Eddy" he says with a big smile. The bald man holds out his arms and Ed sighs "I missed you too" Ed says hugging him. The man smiles and walks away. 

A guy with crazy white hair comes up to Oswald and trys to talk to him. "I WILL STAB YOU IN THE EYE, GOUGE IT OUT AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT! GO AWAY CRETEN!" Oswald says aggressively. The skinny man walks away. "I thought you were over being vicous" Ed says looking back at Oswald. "Well now that I am not the Mayor, I kind of have to be dont I ED"? Oswald says angrily. "You should have told me" Ed says to him. "Tell you what"? Oswald looks back. "That you were going to murder my girlfriend" Ed says. "I dont think you would have let me" Oswald says. "Maybe I would have" Ed says under his breath. "WHAT? You are kidding me" Oswald asks. "Maybe I was trying to get over the fact I liked you and I didnt think you would like me back" Ed says. "You what"? Oswald says. "I love you Oswald" Ed says. "your kidding" Oswald asks looking over. "Thought you would think I was weird" Ed says. Oswald gets up and sits next to Ed "I guess we both were being stupid, Im sorry" Oswald says. Ed puts his hand on Oswalds "I want to be your boyfriend" Ed says. "Okay" Oswald says leaning his head against Eds shoulder. 

When the guards come in Oswald skoots away from Ed. One of the Doctors comes in and says to Ed "there has been a shortage of rooms, so you two have to share" he says to Ed and Oswald. "Me and Ed? Sounds fine" Oswald says to him. They are taken out and lead to thier rooms. There is two twin size beds top and bottom. "Which do you want"? Ed asks. "Top, I guess" Oswald says. Ed sits on the bottom and looks at Oswald "I hate this place" Ed says. Oswald sits next to Ed and leans against his shoulder. Ed smiles as he strokes Oswalds hair. "So, you were going to tell me during dinner that night"? Ed asks. "Yes" Oswald says. "Then I never came home"? Ed asks. "No, you didnt" Oswald says. "Im sorry for that" Ed says. "Im sorry I murdered Isabella" Oswald says. Ed pulls away and Oswald looks up at him "Ed"? he says. Ed is smiling at him. "Your more worth the effort" Ed says as he grabs Oswalds cheeks in his hands and kisses hip deeply. Oswald is stunned, he couldnt believe Ed was kissing him. Oswald shuts his eyes and kisses back. Ed pushes back and climbs on top of Oswald and Oswald wraps his arms around Eds back. Ed pull back and look at Oswald and Oswald says "Ed, you mean everything to me". Ed smiles "Im so stupid not to have noticed you sooner" Ed says.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, I need feed back on what everyone thinks of this.


End file.
